


青黄点文系列Ⅰ◎ 弄拙成巧 Inversion in the End

by Tearing_Ryota



Series: 青黄点文系列 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	青黄点文系列Ⅰ◎ 弄拙成巧 Inversion in the End

〔上〕

六月十六日那天奇迹众人和五月接到了青峰的来电，青峰和黄濑从澳洲航空调回到日本航空，恰逢休假想和老朋友们一起聚一聚。

“都是三十岁的老男人了怎么还跟女人似的慢的要命。”青峰手上捏着烟身子依在黄濑卧室门框旁盯着坐在梳妆镜前涂抹着乱七八糟东西的黄濑不耐烦道，“就是和老朋友聚一聚又不是钓女人，黄濑你至于抹成这媚样？”

黄濑其实没抹太多护肤品，只是青峰不懂，他见黄濑抹了一层又一层就觉得麻烦的要命。和黄濑认识二十多年了，青峰仍旧不理解黄濑身为一个大男人为什么要往那张已经很好看的脸上抹这么多瓶瓶罐罐里装的东西。

“小青峰你个黑人当然意识不到保养皮肤的重要性了。”黄濑把别在头上的刘海放下来走到衣柜前搭配衣服，“真不知道那群空姐和女乘客们为什么比起我更想要小青峰做男朋友，超想研究一下她们神奇的脑回路。”

青峰闻言轻笑了一声走到黄濑身旁，“还不是因为我够帅，这没什么好奇怪的。”

“小青峰你这狂妄的性子真是二十年都没变啊。”黄濑瞥了眼青峰，青峰懒散地坐在黄濑卧室的沙发上，脸上写满了老子不爽不耐烦你能不能快点的表情。真是二十年来一个样啊，青峰大辉，黄濑并没有发觉自己脸上露出了浅浅的笑容。和青峰相识是在帝光中学，因为青峰砸在他头上的那颗篮球。高中时青峰去了桐皇，而黄濑去了海常，这是他们相识二十年里唯一一段身处异地的时光。黄濑一度以为那三年里他和青峰的友谊会淡下去，他没想到青峰会为了见他经常从东京坐新干线来神奈川，他们或是one on one或是一起吃个饭、逛逛公园后青峰再坐新干线回东京。青峰常说他以后要继续打球或是当警察，黄濑觉得这两个职业都很适合青峰，可他没想到青峰竟然和他一起考上了航空大学当了飞行员。从大学开始一直到现在，黄濑和青峰一直形影不离像对双生儿。他们总是在同一班飞机上工作，青峰是机长，黄濑是副机长。虽然心里略有不服气，可青峰的驾驶能力有目共睹，他牛到敢跟安排飞机人员配置的领导放“我只跟黄濑飞一班”这样的狠话。“喂，烟灰都掉地上了啊。”

“啧啧，真拿你没办法啊，黄濑。”青峰俯下身用手把地板上掉的烟灰擦干净后用旧报纸随手折了个烟灰缸，黄濑不抽烟，所以家里没有可以接烟灰的器皿。回到日本后青峰暂时住进了黄濑在东京买的单身公寓里，青峰美其名曰和黄濑战友情太深一时半会儿分开了怪不适应的，其实黄濑知道，青峰是嫌回家和父母住一起太丢人。再怎么说他们也是三十岁的大老爷们了，靠父母接济什么的实在没面子。连住房问题都无法解决，这日后还怎么建立家庭？黄濑这套公寓是用初中高中时做模特挣来的钱买的，七十平左右住两个大男人还不算太挤。黄濑还跟青峰开玩笑说“小青峰干嘛不自己在外面租房子，非要过来和我挤”，结果青峰一脸理所当然道，“你有房子我干嘛还出去租，我钱多烧的啊？”自此黄濑明白了，青峰是秉承着“你的就是我的”这原则跟自己共用资源。“真不知道到底你是处女座还是我是，洁癖这东西双子座也有？”

“我这是爱干净！”黄濑半背着身子脱掉了浴衣，完全不在乎青峰还在房间里就穿上了青色的四角内裤。之后黄濑从衣柜里拿出了一条白色休闲裤，上衣是黑色背心加上一件开领露肩的黄色短衫。黄濑从配饰箱里拿出了一个黑色大框眼镜戴上，他喜欢装成文艺青年的模样，可青峰看黄濑这模样就觉得十分不爽。“要是没有我的话小青峰你绝对会被臭气熏天的屋子脏死的。”

“所以我说啊黄濑，在你没恋人之前可抵一直待在我身边。没你我活不下去啊，黄濑。”青峰笑嘻嘻道，那模样真像小孩耍赖皮。黄濑看起来很瘦实际上身材很好，黄濑身上的肌肉没有青峰的看上去那么雄伟壮观但形状完美的恰到好处，完全没有夸张别扭的感觉。黄濑换衣服从不避讳青峰，他们一直以兄弟关系相处，没有人越过界限，或者说他们不曾想过越界的事。青峰一直盯着黄濑，他不由地赞叹道，“黄濑你长得也太好看了吧。”

“长得好有什么用，都没有小青峰你这样的粗汉子招女孩子喜欢。”黄濑终于把他自己收拾好了，他从青峰手里夺走了青峰准备抽的第二根烟拉起青峰往门外走。黄濑的异性缘从高中开始就断了，也不知为什么，一直到现在黄濑也没交上个女朋友。小学初中时黄濑到是交了很多女朋友，可在青春期都没过去的年纪里恋爱就像是小孩子玩过家家似的。

“都是小青峰你抢走了我的桃花运！”

“哈？”青峰侧身帮黄濑系好安全带后就听黄濑突然说自己抢了他的烂桃花，青峰对于躺枪这种事完全接受无能，帮别人背黑锅被栽赃陷害什么的他青峰大辉会很不爽。“你不能因为我比你有男人味就诬赖我啊，你自己不争气还怨别人。”

“要不是小青峰一直在我身边我现在肯定已经谈过四五个女朋友了。”黄濑虽然承认青峰是帅气到自己有点羡慕嫉妒恨的地步，再加上只要青峰想做一件事就能把它做到最好的开挂式能力，可听青峰这样自夸还是会不爽。青峰虽然浑身都散发着生人勿近、不要来烦我的高冷气场，可每天都会有超级勇敢的女生跟他表白。青峰的情商并不高，他不觉得用类似“你不和我胃口”、“胸太小不喜欢”这样的话拒绝女生有什么不妥。其实跟青峰告白的女生质量大多都很高，又漂亮身材又好，黄濑特别不理解青峰为什么要拒绝她们。可每次问青峰原因，青峰只是一副不耐烦的模样道，“黄濑，你真是个迟钝的蠢货。”黄濑闻言很是委屈，青峰他心情不佳干嘛拿自己出气啊，不舍得拒绝人家就答应啊，天天皱眉也不怕未老先衰长皱纹。“小青峰你怎么赔偿我？”

“把我自己赔给你不就得了，黄濑你个奸商真是赚到了。”青峰不以为然道，黄濑说什么自己斩断了他的桃花运这点还真不错，黄濑有多少烂桃花被他拦在半路没被黄濑撞上黄濑并不清楚。青峰也不知为什么，看着那群女人围着黄濑转他就心烦，再加上黄濑这个烂好人中心空调对谁都好，弄得这群女人以为黄濑真对她们有意思似的自我感觉良好，结果更是肆无忌惮地往黄濑身上粘。

“要小青峰有什么用，既不会做饭又不会做家务，天天懒在床上跟个衣来张口饭来伸手的少爷似的，我是受虐狂才会要小青峰吧？”黄濑白了青峰一眼，他知道青峰在和他开玩笑，男人什么的怎么可能在一起？他和青峰谁都不是同性恋啊，要不然也不可能这么坦然地住在一起将近十五年了。说实话他和青峰真的是该磨合的都磨合好了，想当年他们在大学寝室里同居了不到半个月就差点打起来，青峰和黄濑的性子完全不同，难免有不习惯的地方。“而且我又不是真的差劲到没有女孩子喜欢要和一个粗汉子过日子的地步，干嘛要和小青峰你在一起啊？”

“啧啧，黄濑你看人的眼光很有问题啊。”青峰看了眼车里显示屏上的时间，六点四十七。他和奇迹众人约好六点三十集合的，晚了将近二十分钟了。这可都怪黄濑擦擦抹抹的浪费时间，也不知道赤司又要想出什么法子整他和黄濑。“对了黄濑，咱俩说件正事。一会儿进包间里就跟他们说咱俩结婚了。你还记得上次他们在门上放了水盆吧，我记得那次你都被冻感冒了。”

“说我们结婚了他们怎么可能相信，这简直太荒谬了，一看就是谎话啊。”黄濑虽然也想报复一下奇迹众人可青峰的提议在黄濑看来实在是太离谱了，说他和青峰结婚了根本就不会有人信啊，他和青峰谁看上去都不可能是弯的。

“所以你就要配合我做点亲密的动作啊，笨死你得了。”青峰一脸嫌弃地从后视镜里瞥了黄濑一眼，青峰在心里打着黄濑不知道的小算盘。“我亲你你没意见吧？”

“诶诶诶？那样很奇怪啊小青峰，被男人亲什么的我会受不了的。”黄濑在脑袋里想象了一下被男人亲脸的画面只感觉一阵恶寒，还是算了吧，黄濑想，反正在帝光的时候他经常被奇迹众人欺负已经习惯了。

“喂，黄濑你怎么这么爱掉链子啊，君子报仇十年不晚，这离我们初中毕业都十年多了，这仇你究竟还想不想报了？”青峰见黄濑一脸无法接受的表情心情变得有点糟糕了，就凭借他们二十多年的兄弟情黄濑也不该拒绝他的提议。何况他们可不止有兄弟情，至少青峰是这么认为的。“你想想亲你的人是我，不是那些歪瓜裂枣。”

“额……”黄濑努力劝服自己接受青峰的提议，因为他从青峰的语气和动作中察觉到青峰有点生气了。青峰跟他闹别扭可是件麻烦事，虽然这么讲不地道可黄濑知道青峰在某些事上心眼小到跟个五岁小孩似的。黄濑权衡了一下被青峰亲脸和把青峰惹生气了这两件事的利弊，在纠结了三分钟后黄濑心酸地回答道，“就听小青峰你的吧。”

青峰闻言板着的脸瞬间就眉开眼笑了，青峰空出一只手揉了揉黄濑的头发宠溺道，“这才乖。”

黄濑拍掉青峰在自己头上作祟的手对着后视镜整理了一下头发，要不是青峰刚刚心情转好黄濑绝对会谴责青峰对他做出的恶劣行为。之后青峰又像个老妈子似的交代了好多细节，说什么动作要亲密一点啊，多点眼神交流什么的，黄濑彻底怀疑平日里对自己爱答不理懒到不想张嘴说话的青峰是不是被调包了。

结果到达饭店时青峰和黄濑足足迟到了半个小时。他俩小心翼翼地推开门，发现并没有什么凉水撒下来。和众人打完招呼后黄濑就想扑到黑子身上，幸亏被青峰一手捉住了。他把黄濑拉进自己怀里用有力的右臂禁锢住黄濑的腰身，青峰心想，这小子一看见黑子就把计划都忘掉了。

“咳咳……”青峰清了清嗓子，他故意这么做是为了显示他接下来要宣布一件非常重要的事。“我和黄濑结婚了。”

“哦。”奇迹众人似乎对青峰的爆料并不感到惊奇，这到是让黄濑吓了一跳，难道是这么快就暴露了？

“诶诶诶，大家是不相信吗？”黄濑心想既然下定决心要骗骗大家就不能这么荒唐地就被看穿了，他扯了扯青峰的衣角道，“大家要是不信的话我和小青峰亲一个来证明好了。”

青峰闻言用双手掰过黄濑的脑袋就嘴对嘴亲了上去。黄濑没想到青峰会亲嘴，他吓得瞪大了眼睛看着闭上眼睛一脸陶醉的青峰。不是说好的亲脸吗？！青峰这把舌头都伸进来了是什么意思啊！黄濑回想了一下他刚刚和青峰的谈话，他们似乎没有明确定义这个“亲一下”的含义是亲脸还是亲嘴儿，而黄濑和青峰的理解显然出现了差池。青峰的舌头扫过黄濑的齿贝缠住了黄濑的舌头，不小心让青峰进来了再做抵抗戏就演不成了。既然已经这样了就一不做二不休吧，舍不得孩子套不住狼，黄濑怀着董存瑞背炸药包送死的决心回吻了青峰。这家伙可好，有了黄濑的回应青峰吻得更欢了。黄濑的嘴被迫张得很大，湿哒哒的口水沿着嘴角流出来了。就在黄濑觉得自己缺氧到快要窒息的时候，青峰终于松开了他的唇。可青峰走的并不利落，他把舌头从黄濑的口中退出来后还轻轻咬了黄濑的双唇，何止如此，青峰还过分地在黄濑耳边耳语道，“吻我吻得这么欢，昨晚没满足你吗，黄濑？”黄濑打赌虽然是耳语可青峰的话绝对连离他们最远的紫原都听清楚了！

“我们没说不信，凉太。”赤司仍旧一脸波澜不惊的表情，“我们只是觉得你们在一起不是理所当然的事吗？”

“诶，阿大你才把小黄追到手的吗？”五月因为青峰和黄濑刚刚上演的激情拥吻红了脸，毕竟她还没亲眼看过两个男人抱在一起接吻呢。“其实阿大和小黄在帝光的时候就在交往了吧。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑被赤司和五月的话弄得晕头转向，什么从帝光开始就交往了，这是赤裸裸的污蔑啊！黄濑觉得自己根本就是个直男，五月是从哪里看出来自己有弯的人的特质啊？

“黄濑君不要掩饰了，我们都知道的。”黑子吸了口奶昔后继续道，“青峰君高中时几乎天天都坐车去神奈川和黄濑君私会而且有时还夜不归宿，没想到黄濑君高中时就和青峰君做过大人们才做的事了。”

“不是的！”黄濑简直要哭了，被黑子误会了他超级伤心的。什么和青峰做了大人们才做的事，如果男人能和女人一样有处男膜就好了，他宁愿让黑子捅破证明自己的清白。“我和小青峰还没到那步呢。”

“小黄仔撒谎哦，”紫原放下了手里的美味棒一本正经道，“还在帝光的时候我有一次走晚了，有听见更衣室里传来小黄仔你呻吟的声音哦。后来还有看见峰仔背小黄仔回家，所以小黄仔一定是被做了什么走路都困难的事了吧。那之后第二天小黄仔不是还以崴脚了为理由请假了吗？”

黄濑觉得自己跳进黄河也洗不干净了……那天自己是真的崴脚了，呻吟声什么的大概是青峰给他上药时力气太大才叫出来的。

绿间用裹着绷带的手抬了抬眼镜框后开口道，“大学时青峰特意跑到内务处说要和黄濑你住一间寝室这已经证明了一切，你们现在才结婚的确出乎意料。我以为你们大一时就领证了，没想到你们竟然搞婚前性行为，尽人事以待天命，真是太胡闹了。”

结果说着说着大家都开始回忆青峰和黄濑在这二十多年间的种种基情，黄濑忍不住在心里吐槽道，你们怎么不去当侦探啊。

黄濑看了眼青峰，他还真入戏，那嘴角的笑容都收不住了似的。黄濑用胳膊肘拐了青峰一下结果被青峰挡住了，青峰把身子压在他身上，一边听大家回忆他和黄濑的青葱岁月一边亲昵地给黄濑喂东西吃。黄濑很想自己动手夹着吃，可青峰完全取代了他的双手而且夹到他嘴边的都是他爱吃的菜。黄濑觉得自己直男的属性似乎快要守不住了，和青峰一起生活太长时间了，说实话他们的相处模式和老夫老妻没有什么两样。不过他们真的没做过爱，在此之前他们连吻都没接过，完全是纯洁到不能再纯洁的兄弟关系。

〔中〕

奇迹众人从帝光时期的青黄开始回忆，聊得热火朝天没刹住闸，便一直说到了大学时期。

“就说砸在小黄脑袋上的那颗篮球吧，其实是阿大你故意的对不对？阿大明明是在篮球馆里练球，难道是篮球自己长翅膀了才飞出来击中小黄的？”五月柯南附体似的津津有味地分析起青峰用篮球砸黄濑事件里的种种疑点，她突然拍手道，“对了，我记得在那之前阿大有拿着小黄的模特杂志问我小黄是不是隔壁班的同学，原来阿大很早之前就注意到小黄了，这一切都是有预谋的！”

青峰趁黄濑被五月的爆料惊得愣住时瞪了五月一眼，他在黄濑背后朝五月做口型警告五月不许把自己说的那么有失男神形象，日后和黄濑过日子黄濑还不要得意到不行，天天拿这事来调侃他。

五月白了青峰一眼轻声嘟囔道，“阿大你麻烦死了，求人帮忙要求还挺多。”

黄濑脸色微红，一想到青峰在用篮球砸到他之前就注意他了竟有些害羞。把青峰当成兄弟的同时黄濑也一直视青峰为最好的对手，从打篮球的能力到驾驶技术，他没一项不输给青峰。正是因为有青峰的存在黄濑才觉得生活充满了挑战和乐趣，他曾多次放出豪言壮语道要打败青峰，可一次都未成功过。黄濑怕输，却不怕输给青峰，黄濑曾想过若是有一天真的赢了青峰，那他大概又会觉得生活很无聊了吧。所幸青峰很强，青峰是黄濑见过的最强的男人，所以黄濑一直憧憬他。

“小青峰你真的是故意砸我的啊？”黄濑用双手捂住发烫的脸转过头问青峰，青峰赶紧换上一副“你别逗了”的表情。

“当时不知道谁往我桌子上放了本杂志，就是封面是你的那本杂志。你那么炸眼见过你的都会印象，所以我当时就想这个娘了吧唧的模特不会就是隔壁班的那个黄毛吧？这才去问的五月。至于拿球砸你这事，大概是当时看你不爽吧，谁叫你那么招摇抢了我的风头。”青峰简直为自己随机应变的能力点赞。其实那本杂志是他自己买的，因为黄濑比较引人注目再加上青峰听足球队那个长得黑壮黑壮的队长说黄濑在运动方面能力特别强，所以青峰才对黄濑燃起了兴趣。他想让黄濑成为他的对手，成为可以同他匹敌的对手，这才有了后来这一出砸黄濑的戏码。

“说我娘……”黄濑本来以为青峰从一开始就对自己有好感，青峰的解释就像一盆凉水泼到了黄濑身上。黄濑只觉得全身上下袭来了一阵失落感，而且青峰竟然还说他娘？！黄濑睁大蜜色的眸子瞪了青峰好几眼，然后略带怒气道，“那也比是非洲后裔的小青峰你强！”

“诶，我说黄濑你应该就事论事啊，你能否认你初中时当模特拍的那些写真不娘？反正照我看你当时就是没有男人味。”青峰从骨子里就愿意欺负喜欢的人，只不过若是别人敢欺负黄濑，青峰定会用拳头帮黄濑报仇。那句话怎么说来着，能欺负黄濑的只有我自己。

“小青峰也不能否认你黑！”黄濑知道用这样的方式表达对青峰的不满很幼稚，可是除了此法他想不出其他更好的法子。“和小青峰你住一起若是晚上不开灯，那一定会吓出心脏病的。”

青峰无奈地揉了揉黄濑的头发，他用的力气不小，算是在报复黄濑。

“之后青峰君和黄濑君做什么事都一起，青峰君就像是长在黄濑君身上了一样，在天台上睡午觉还非要枕黄濑君的大腿才行。我记得黄濑君为了等青峰君睡醒而不把青峰君吵醒几乎每天下午的第一节课都要迟到。”黑子面不改色地接着五月继续回忆青峰和黄濑在初中的基情行为。

黑子说的这点黄濑也疑惑了很长时间，他当时和青峰只是一起one on one练球的关系。虽然每次邀请青峰一对一青峰总是一副爱答不理不耐烦的样子，可一到中午奇迹众人和五月在天台上吃饭时青峰总会凑到黄濑身边抢走黄濑饭盒里他最喜欢吃的食物。而且吃完之后，青峰非但不觉得抱歉还摆出一副大爷的姿态要黄濑把腿伸出来给他当枕头枕。黄濑刚想反抗青峰就用one on one来威胁他。不是说奇迹其他人的球技不好，可黄濑觉得和青峰打球最能学到东西。青峰的球风属于不定式，每次同青峰打球都像是面对着新的青峰，一个与之前one on one时都不同的青峰。青峰很完美地诠释了“变即为不变”这道理，看青峰打球就像是在看艺术表演一样。所以黄濑不可能为了两条腿不被压着就放弃和青峰这样绝佳的对手练球的机会。可黄濑不明白，明明和青峰关系最好的应该是五月，青峰为什么不枕五月的腿？如果说是因为五月是女生的话，那青峰和小黑子一直是搭档关系应该也不错，青峰为什么不枕黑子的腿偏偏枕在当时和青峰并不是很熟的自己的腿上？

结果后来黄濑意识到了原因……原来青峰是看我黄濑凉太好欺负是吧？！

青峰看着在他身边时不时冷笑的黄濑心里开始发慌，这黄毛到底怎么回事啊，在想什么东西还能露出这么有黑暗系风格的笑容？青峰有点怀疑自己找来的这些助攻到底靠不靠谱……

是的，青峰给奇迹众人和五月打电话时有拜托他们说点好话帮他点拨一下黄濑。要知道青峰可是从高一就开始暗恋黄濑，直到他都已经离开高中十年多了也没把黄濑这个脑袋迟钝到都快生锈了的蠢货追到手。

青峰遭到了五月无情的嘲笑，说什么阿大真是蠢死了，直接霸道地扑倒然后生米成熟饭就好了。青峰心想我到想生米成熟饭，可黄濑有那个成熟饭的能力吗？！顾忌着还有事求五月，青峰难得压抑了烦躁的心情好声好气地拜托五月在黄濑耳边说点自己好的，暗示黄濑自己对他有好感，想在一起处的那种好感。

青峰用二十杯奶昔贿赂了黑子，而紫原难对付一些，用一百盒美味棒才把他拿下。赤司到是痛快，没有什么条件就答应了，只不过青峰被赤司狠狠鄙视了一小下。绿间那个傲娇一开始青峰怎么求都没用，后来他想起高尾有一次说喜欢他在家里珍藏的那颗NBA巨星签过名的篮球，青峰二话没说就把篮球直接送到了绿间家。所以青峰跟黄濑明上说他们结婚了是报复奇迹众人，实际上青峰是想占黄濑便宜。说占便宜猥琐了点，青峰想大概是他和黄濑的肢体接触太少导致黄濑完全没有察觉到他对黄濑的感情，再者虽然他们同居了将近十二年，可青峰在初中以后就没和黄濑一起洗过澡。与其说他们是在同居倒不如说是合租，而且黄濑对青峰完全是怀着热烈的兄弟情再无其他感情。

青峰偷偷看了黄濑一眼就对上了黄濑望向他求知若渴的呆萌眼神，黄濑不说话青峰也知道黄濑是什么意思，他想知道自己为什么只对他的大腿情有独钟。

说实话初中那阵青峰对黄濑的确是没有什么非分之想，那时对黄濑的印象差不多就是长得好看再加上烦人。青峰也不是真的嫌黄濑烦，只是黄濑会一直在他身边叽叽咋咋的说个没完。

“因为黄濑你最好看啊，枕在你腿上睡觉有助于我照着你的脸梦见个大胸部的美女。”青峰照实解释了，他初中那阵的确是这么想的。青峰发现自己对黄濑有特殊的好感时是在高中，等他真正意识到那是想恋爱的冲动时他和黄濑已经高中毕业了。

“明明小桃都在，说我长得好看什么的其实是小青峰的借口吧。小青峰是看我好欺负才枕我的对不对？而且当时我还有one on one的把柄握在你手中。”黄濑把自己在心里憋了很久的想法说了出来，青峰说什么他好看想照着他的脸梦到大胸部美女，这样推理的话青峰岂不是每次在午睡时都会想着自己的脸入睡？！不知道为什么想到这点时黄濑突然心跳加速，明明和小青峰只是好兄弟的关系，这恋爱般的悸动感觉是怎么回事啊……

“在我看来黄濑你是世界上最好看的人。”青峰无意间说了一句浪漫的告白，可惜黄濑绝对没把他和青峰的关系想歪过所以完全没有意识到青峰实际上是在告白。

黄濑闻言笑得十分开心，他哥俩好地揽住青峰的肩膀道，“小青峰在我眼里也是世界上最帅气的人，我超喜欢小青峰的。”

青峰快被这个迟钝加弱智的白痴黄濑气晕了，这些年来黄濑总是心无杂念地和他住在一起。就算是好兄弟也不可能在一起同居十二年吧？每次青峰回家都会提起他的室友兼兄弟黄濑，这么长时间过去了，就连他妈都察觉出来青峰和黄濑的关系似乎不只是兄弟情。甚至他妈还主动暗示青峰如果儿媳妇是黄濑的话她可以接受，早点娶回来见婆婆什么的，虽然黄濑来过青峰家很多次。

青峰无语地瞥了瞥身旁揽着他肩膀的黄濑，为了揽住青峰宽阔的肩膀黄濑使劲伸直了胳膊，青峰腹诽道这货也不觉得难受。

绿间本来不想开口的，可吃人嘴短拿人手软，青峰都把那颗珍贵的篮球给他了他没法不帮一把。绿间抬了抬鼻子上的眼睛框，盯着费劲地揽住青峰肩膀的黄濑道，“哪种喜欢？”

“啊……”黄濑被绿间问蒙了。黄濑不知道该说什么，他现在有点心虚，对于青峰是哪种喜欢……之前他没发现，可今天不知怎么了和青峰在一起突然就有一种心跳加速的感觉。黄濑想到和青峰说好了要骗奇迹众人，便心安道，“和小青峰当然是恋爱的那种喜欢，毕竟我们都结婚了。”

说起他和青峰，若是回忆过去的话的确是挺引人误会的。记得高三时的冬天黄濑正好准备回东京，只是在跟青峰发短信的时候说了一嘴，结果下午课结束后黄濑就看见了靠在海常大门口耍酷的青峰。黄濑当时又喜又惊，不过他没有表现出来。

“小青峰是不是又逃课了？”黄濑把手塞进青峰的长款羽绒服兜里，装帅还穿羽绒服，青峰为了打篮球还真是爱护身体。黄濑看了看自己身上单薄的棉衣，作为模特的他时时刻刻都注意着自己的形象，男神不该在冬天穿一身厚重的羽绒服。

虽然黄濑也觉得棉衣已经无法御寒了。

黄濑把冰凉的手伸进来时青峰皱了一下眉头，他心想黄濑这家伙为了形象又穿的那么少。“啧啧，你可真自恋啊，黄濑，我可不是为了你专门来的。”

“我可不记得小青峰在神奈川除了我还有什么朋友。”黄濑笑着在青峰衣兜里握紧了青峰的手，青峰的手总是暖的，相反即使在夏天黄濑的手都是冰凉的。“小青峰真好。”

那时青峰已经发觉自己对黄濑的感情同对奇迹其他人的都不一样，黄濑对于他来说很特别，他的目光总是在追逐着黄濑，不由自主地。

在车站等车时青峰见黄濑在原地直跺脚就知道他冷得不行，青峰把手从兜里抽出来，黄濑抬头可怜巴巴地看着青峰，“小青峰嫌我手凉不愿意给我捂手啊？”

青峰把羽绒服的拉链拉开，对上黄濑莫名其妙的蜜色眸子道，“进来。”

“哈？”黄濑当时就愣在了原地。青峰的羽绒服又大又宽的确能装下黄濑，可黄濑是模特也算是小半个明星……“喂，小青峰好霸道……”

青峰见黄濑站在自己身旁琢磨着什么，无非就是怕被狗仔拍到写些绯闻什么的。黄濑也说过大学之后就不会再做模特了，青峰也不知道黄濑再犹豫什么，明明马上要高中毕业了，也不需要那么在意了吧。一把把黄濑拉进自己怀里，然后在黄濑的身前把拉链拉上了。

“小青峰，这样要尴尬。”黄濑嘴上这么说心里却是暖洋洋的，青峰怀里特别温暖，黄濑背后就像是贴满了暖宝宝一样。

“又不会有熟人看见。”青峰满不在乎道，他可没黄濑那么多忌讳。黄濑身上可真凉，青峰把黄濑抱紧了，心想这黄毛完全不知道爱惜自己的身体啊。“以后不许再穿这么少了，感冒了又要麻烦我照顾你。”

“小青峰就不能好好地关心我，非要说的这么难听。”黄濑撇了撇嘴，青峰总是把关心人的话说的很扭曲。

似乎是不想打破这略显温馨的画面，那天公车晚了二十分钟，而黄濑也在青峰温暖的怀里呆了二十分钟。

之后青峰有特意问过黄濑要去哪所大学，黄濑说他想当飞行员。青峰在心里默默了记下了那个学校，因为他不想再重蹈覆辙，因为他终于明白了，其实黄濑并不是没有主见的人。在帝光时期黄濑成天到晚都跟着青峰要同青峰one on one，这使得青峰有了黄濑会一辈子跟在他身后只要他一回头就能看见这只黄毛灿烂笑容的错觉。于是青峰对于同黄濑的关系有种凌驾于黄濑之上的感觉，他觉得他在哪里黄濑就会跟到哪里。所以在初中报志愿时青峰并没有问黄濑要去哪，他只是在志愿填报单上填好桐皇后就丢到黄濑面前，他还记得当时黄濑愣了一下，然后换上了回绝女孩的那种标准式笑容。

“小青峰要去桐皇啊。”黄濑看了看自己手里志愿单上“海常”两个字神色有些暗淡，“以后就是对手了小青峰，我一定会打败你的。”

当时青峰心里有些堵得慌，可他并没有意识到黄濑不在身边是什么感觉。直到在桐皇呆了一周以后，他发现脑袋里只有黄濑当时没落的神情。和海常比赛黄濑输了之后说什么“不会再憧憬你了小青峰”，这句话直接激怒了青峰。比赛结束后青峰直接冲进了海常更衣室，也不管笠松那个管家婆和海常其他队员都在就径直走到黄濑面前质问他说什么胡话。黄濑没有抬头，青峰知道黄濑哭过了，他眼圈都是红的。

海常更衣室瞬间就安静了，谁都不敢出声。黄濑没想过青峰回来海常的更衣室，他以为青峰再也不会来找他了。说出什么“我不会再憧憬你了”这种话是黄濑不甘心，青峰因为实力太强了而目中无人，黄濑想成为打败青峰让他振作起来的那个人。黄濑不知道为什么，但他想让自己成为青峰身边独一无二的存在，所以他对于赢过青峰的渴望比任何人都要强烈。

“我就当你没说过那句话。”海常队员很识相地快速收拾完退出了更衣室，青峰见黄濑没有要搭理他的迹象便凑到黄濑身边，“还有，我以后会经常去见你的，去神奈川。”

黄濑闻言惊讶地抬起头看了看青峰，这样一来好像是自己在耍脾气一样，就像是在生气青峰上高中都快半年了却没有来神奈川来看他一次的气。为了不让青峰误会黄濑小声解释道，“我不是在生小青峰不来看我的气。”

“我知道。”青峰叹了口气，黄濑一直在努力，他都有看到。黄濑从一个篮球菜鸟到现在几乎能和自己匹敌的程度，并不是完全依赖黄濑的天赋，他付出的努力青峰都知道。青峰挪到黄濑身边用右手摸了摸黄濑的脚腕，“疼吗？”

“还好。”黄濑把头埋进膝盖里，他觉得特别丢人，尤其是在青峰面前。输给青峰不说还把自己的脚腕伤了，黄濑怕青峰看轻他。“小青峰你把学长们都吓跑了可要送我回家。”

“东京的家？”青峰下意识地伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，因为激烈运动之后那金色的头发被汗水淋湿了，手感和平常摸上去时有些不同。现在黄濑像只低落的金毛犬，大概差不多就是在那一瞬间吧，青峰萌生了想要守护黄濑的冲动。

“我当然要回神奈川了，”黄濑刚刚亮起来的眸子又黯淡了下去，他怕青峰嫌神奈川太远不送他回去。“我搬出去公寓里住的，没住学校的寝室。虽然只有一张床，但是如果回来时太晚了小青峰可以留在我那里。”

青峰不是听到可以留宿这个极具诱惑的条件才答应黄濑的，虽然青峰很期待和黄濑再次同宿。他们第一次在同一个房间里睡觉时是帝光拉练的时候，赤司在分配房间时毫不犹豫地把他和黄濑分到了一间卧室。结果他们发现赤司订的房间是双人床……他们用石头剪子布的方式决定了谁躺在床上，结果黄濑可怜兮兮地打了地铺。

所以高中毕业时青峰主动问了黄濑的志愿，之后为了黄濑放弃了职业篮球运动员和警察这两个职业选择了飞行员。青峰对于未来做什么并不是特别执着，但他对和黄濑在一起执着的要命。

他们之后去了同一家航空公司，青峰要求同黄濑飞一班机却被领导拒绝了。当时青峰只是个新人，没有人会看他的脸色，因此最开始的一段时间青峰并没有如愿以偿。黄濑还安慰青峰说，“小青峰别表现得像个离不了母乳的婴儿啊，反正我们也常常见面嘛。”

青峰在心里吐槽“你要是有胸部就完美了，虽然我现在也到了非你不娶的地步”。

直到那次，黄濑得航班遇到了严重的雷雨天气。因为事件的严重性新闻媒体都纷纷来报道这件事，所有人都以为这班飞机恐怕凶多吉少了。青峰听到这个消息后大脑空白了半分钟，他脑袋里一直回荡着三个字——不可能。青峰知道自己对黄濑的感情已经很深了，没法失去他，没法失去那个既蠢又聒噪的黄毛。

青峰浑身发抖，他没法控制自己，一想到黄濑他就觉得心被挖空了。青峰守在机场两天两夜，他相信黄濑，黄濑的驾驶技术同他不分上下。

青峰没法忘记那天，面露疲惫的黄濑从休息室出来时勉强露出了一抹微笑。当时青峰已经抛弃了所有的顾虑，他冲上前去紧紧地抱住黄濑。

“小青峰我没事。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，他知道青峰很担心他，他感觉到了青峰抱着他时发抖的双肩和手臂。“对不起小青峰，我不会再让你担心了。”

“黄濑，我们再也不分开了。”青峰收紧了手臂，黄濑被抱得有点难受，可他没有说出来也没有反抗。青峰当时就想，如果领导不同意让自己和黄濑飞一班，他就带着黄濑辞职。他还可以继续打球，他可以养黄濑，他不想再这样担心黄濑了。

黄濑因为被奇迹众人左一句右一句说他和青峰的点点滴滴害羞到不行，为了掩饰自己的尴尬黄濑拼命地喝酒，结果聚会结束了之后黄濑已经醉倒在饭桌上了。

黄濑喝醉了，青峰想，这样也好，大概可以把生米煮成熟饭了。

当然，要留住黄濑还是要耍点无赖的。

〔下〕

青峰没喝酒，他大概猜到黄濑今晚会醉，当然这也是计划之中的事情。即使黄濑没有为了掩盖尴尬和害羞猛给自己灌酒青峰和奇迹众人也会把他灌醉，毕竟醉酒后就好办事了。不过黄濑的酒量并不大，所以把黄濑灌醉这个环节青峰就没担心过。

接下来要怎么做青峰有些犹豫，五月说是霸道扑到生米煮成熟饭，可煮成熟饭是有风险的。一旦黄濑就是没有同性恋的倾向或是的确对他没有恋爱方面的感情，那岂不是日后连朋友都做不成了？青峰不想离开黄濑，就算是黏着也要黏黄濑一辈子。

把黄濑抱到副驾驶座上系好安全带，青峰看着醉的不省人事的黄濑叹了口气。黄濑都没表态或是做什么暗示，青峰根本不敢对他做什么啊……

“哼……”黄濑不知是稍稍醒酒了还是怎么回事，突然乱动起来。

“醒了吗？”青峰看了眼黄濑，黄濑似乎并没有醒来，像是在耍酒疯。

“哈哈~小青峰~”黄濑握紧青峰伸过来探他脑袋温度的手，身子用力往青峰身边靠，可基于安全带的束缚没成功。黄濑瘪起嘴又试了一次，结果还是无功而返。“什么嘛，小青峰帮我解开。”

黄濑大概是在耍酒疯了，青峰想。

青峰其实并没看过黄濑喝醉的模样，以前一起喝酒时他总是帮黄濑挡酒。黄濑的自尊心强不愿意让他帮忙，说什么“小青峰是不是把我当成女人保护了”“我可没那么弱”之类的话回击他。青峰权当耳旁风没听见，他不想黄濑醉酒。毕竟黄濑皮囊生得好是个成熟的男人都会对他有非分之想，青峰并不放心黄濑，也不放心常邀请黄濑喝酒的那群老狐狸。结果每次都是滴酒未沾的黄濑架着醉的不省人事的青峰回家，第二天青峰跟个没事人一样，反而黄濑到是腰酸背痛的。黄濑每每向青峰抱怨，青峰总是用“我是为你好才给你挡酒的”来搪塞黄濑，他怎么能把“我怕那群人上了你”这样的话说出口？黄濑实际上算是一个单纯的人，对于什么情啊爱啊上床之类的事情了解不多。

“安全带不能解开。”青峰看着像孩子一样调皮的黄濑柔声道，“回家了再帮你解开。”

黄濑闻言脸瞬间就塌下来了，既然青峰不帮他解他就自己解。黄濑在座位旁边胡乱摸索着，青峰怕黄濑真的把安全带解开了把车停到路边后就往黄濑身边凑过去。黄濑察觉到青峰凑过来了一下子抱住青峰，他在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，熟悉的味道和温度。

“喂……”青峰不知道黄濑到底要做什么，看着这样依赖自己的黄濑青峰完全没有抵抗力。他回抱住黄濑，在黄濑肩窝处嗅他的味道，如果能这样一辈子也未尝不好。

“我喜欢小青峰。”黄濑在青峰怀里缩着，似乎在害羞。他的声音闷闷的不算太大，不过足以让青峰听到了。青峰感觉到心跳莫名地加快速度了，他很欣喜，可他不确定黄濑所谓的喜欢和之前一直说的朋友间的喜欢是不是一种。

青峰扶起黄濑对着那双有些迷离的眸子问道，“哪种喜欢？”

说不出的紧张，就连比赛时遇到最强劲的对手青峰都没有如此紧张过。青峰既期待又害怕黄濑回答他，十几年埋藏在心底不敢向黄濑表白的感情他怕黄濑一句“朋友间的喜欢”就覆水东流了。青峰之所以一直没跟黄濑表白是觉得时机不成熟，可更大的原因是他害怕黄濑的拒绝。高中三年和黄濑异地的滋味很难受，所以他才会耐不住寂寞三天两头往神奈川跑。

黄濑看着青峰，他似乎是在思考。

青峰见黄濑久久不做回应便知道黄濑并不是怀有同他一样的心情。青峰叹了口气，还是不要做会让自己和黄濑都后悔的事情了。他用力揉乱了黄濑的头发，心里有不舍更有不甘，可他还是独自咽下了这一切，“别想了，我懂，黄濑。”

“小青峰不懂。”在青峰要把身子撤走要继续开车时黄濑突然把青峰拽到面前，青峰脸上感觉到了凉凉的触感，是黄濑的唇。不过黄濑只是轻轻地亲了一下就缩了回去，脸上的绯红不知是因为醉酒还是害羞。“是……这样的喜欢。”

青峰心底是火山喷发似的喜悦，他震惊地看着黄濑，不知道黄濑是不是因为醉酒才说了这样的话。不过冲着黄濑这举动青峰坚定了决心，仔细想想黄濑对他的感情不淡，他有信心把黄濑追到手。刚刚和黄濑接吻也是，黄濑虽然一开始有表现出不愿意，可后来却也完全投入地回应他。从帝光开始到现在，他们在一起时常常会有目光的交汇，这说明不光是他时刻都在注视着黄濑，黄濑也经常在看他。

五月说青峰在比赛进球后总会往黄濑坐的观众席方向看过去，而黄濑总是露出憧憬的表情。听五月这样说过之后青峰才发现进球后往黄濑那边看已经成为了他的习惯，就像是要在恋人面前展现最帅气的自己一样。

黄濑应该也是喜欢自己的，青峰想，只是他没有发现。

吻完青峰之后黄濑就安静下来了，青峰不确定黄濑究竟是在醉酒还是已经醒了。不过这些都不重要了，青峰决定按计划继续。获得爱情是有风险的，青峰愿意尝试，即使之后黄濑会恨他不理他他也有信心把黄濑追回来。

把黄濑抱下车时瞥见了黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环，黄濑的耳洞是青峰的十八岁生日时逼着黄濑扎的。黄濑比青峰大一个半月，黄濑生日那天青峰送了黄濑这个藏青色的耳环，当时黄濑一脸不满道，“我没有耳洞小青峰送我这个干嘛？”

青峰笑得很欢，他说，“等我生日时你扎个耳洞，那天我想看你戴着这个颜色的耳环。”

“所以说小青峰其实是在为自己准备生日礼物啊！”黄濑话虽这么说却收好了耳环，心里也记下了青峰的话。

八月三十号晚上青峰把黄濑约到他家，青峰的父母出差了，说是三十一号下午会赶回来给青峰过生日。黄濑虽然不是第一次来青峰家也不是第一次在青峰家过夜可那天黄濑的心情异常忐忑。那天青峰给他下厨做了意大利面，味道很好，这是黄濑第一次吃青峰做的饭。以前以为青峰懒的要命是那种“衣来伸手饭来张口”的人，所以看到青峰做饭时帅气的模样黄濑惊得擦了擦眼睛又看了一次。

那天晚上青峰逼着黄濑不许睡觉，当然黄濑也准备陪青峰度过十二点。在三十号晚上十一点五十五分时，黄濑把事先准备好的打耳洞器递给青峰。青峰接过这耳洞器愣了一下，他没想到黄濑真的会为了他在自己耳朵上开个洞。

“小青峰再不下手就来不及了。”黄濑拉住青峰的手往自己左耳处凑，他想满足青峰在他生日那天提前许下的愿望，黄濑想带上青峰送的青色耳环把自己作为生日礼物送给青峰。

正好是凌晨十二点，藏青色的耳环套在了黄濑的左耳耳垂上。黄濑起身给了青峰一个大大的拥抱，“小青峰十八岁生日快乐！终于到了可以光明正大看小麻衣的年龄了，小青峰是不是很激动？”

青峰抱紧了黄濑，黄濑所做的一切足以让青峰误会黄濑对自己也有喜欢的感情。若不是喜欢他黄濑这么爱惜皮肤和身体的人怎么会在耳朵上开个洞？当时青峰差点要把表白的话说出口了，结果黄濑接着道，“祝小青峰早点找到大胸的女朋友哟！”

即使做了飞行员黄濑的体重也没长多少，初中高中时做模特留下轻微厌食的后遗症使得黄濑一个一米八九个头的大男人竟然轻的可怜。幸亏青峰一直陪在黄濑身边给他做爱吃的东西，这才使得黄濑只是偏瘦却没有营养不良。

公主抱起黄濑对于青峰来说是很容易的一件事，他先抱着黄濑进了浴室。这是既初中之后青峰第一次和黄濑一起洗澡。青峰把浴缸里的水温调到刚刚好的温度，一件一件地脱掉黄濑身上的衣物。青峰有点紧张，这和早上看到黄濑裸体的感觉还不一样，因为接下来他们要做最亲密的身体接触。

青峰在明确了自己对黄濑的感情以后就有看男人间性爱方面的指导用书。因为要用肛门并且男人那里很容易撕裂所以要更加小心。第一次不能做太多次，洗肠和避孕套是做爱的必需品。青峰三下五除二迅速脱光了自己身上的衣服也钻进浴池里，他抱着黄濑让黄濑的后背紧紧地贴在他的前胸上。黄濑柔软的金发散落在青峰的颈部，痒痒的，和青峰此时的心情颇有几分相似。

黄濑身上有一种天生的奶香味，长长的睫毛闭合在一起，洁白的胸膛因为呼吸轻微起伏。

太美了，青峰叹道，美到他都不敢去触碰。

把黄濑抱紧在自己怀里，青峰吸了口气，既紧张又兴奋。黄濑的两条腿搭在青峰双腿之间，黑白穿插着竟然莫名多了一丝色情。青峰故意分开黄濑的双腿，黄濑胯部的性器粉嫩粉嫩的像是出生婴儿的肤色，相比之下青峰自己的到狰狞了许多。青峰不由自主地把手伸到黄濑胯下，黄濑那里软趴趴地贴着大腿，形状很漂亮。

照顾着黄濑前面的同时青峰也在黄濑身后帮他扩张，刚深入一只手指时黄濑似乎感觉到了异样扭了扭身似乎在说这样不舒服。可青峰并没有如黄濑所愿把手抽出来而是在黄濑内里努力摸索寻找着书上说的能让黄濑舒服的那点。

青峰偶然间摸到了一个凸起便往上按了一下，没想到醉酒的黄濑竟然呻吟了出来。青峰兴奋地抱着黄濑不停地吻着黄濑红艳的嘴唇，他按住黄濑的下巴使得黄濑只能乖乖张嘴让青峰霸道的舌头插入口中随心所欲地扫荡。因为胯下、后穴和口腔的三重刺激再加上黄濑平时也很少自慰，结果青峰只是稍稍摸了几下黄濑就瞬间缴械投降了。

因为射过一次黄濑的身体放松了很多，后穴也慢慢吞下了青峰的三根手指。高潮过后黄濑全身无力，虽然后穴被入侵的感觉很难受但黄濑没有余力反抗只能哼哼唧唧的发出不舒服的声音。青峰也不想折磨黄濑，可准备工作不能马虎，毕竟这算是一次未经过黄濑同意的性行为，青峰可不能把黄濑弄伤。

浴室里有准备好洗肠器和润滑剂，就放在浴池上方的架子上，昨天黄濑看见了还打哈哈说“小青峰不是准备带女孩子来家里面玩吧？”青峰听出了黄濑的醋意，他回道，“你一直在我身边，可看过我碰女人了？说是用在你身上更可信不是？”黄濑闻言脸瞬间红了，在青峰没发现之前就冲出了浴室。

在黄濑内里扩张了好一阵，黄濑的身子已经完全放松下来了。青峰迷恋地嗅着黄濑身上的味道，他在想要不要在浴池里来一发？黄濑因为青峰舒服的爱抚全身都软塌塌地贴在青峰身上，唇角上扬的弧度像是很满意青峰的服务。

青峰盯着那张白皙得过分的脸，真的爱黄濑爱的太深了。

怕在浴池里做水温下降黄濑会感冒，青峰忍着强烈的欲望把黄濑从浴池里抱出来走到了卧室。黄濑乖乖地趴在青峰怀里，他们两人就光溜溜地从浴室走到了卧室。把黄濑放平在床上，青峰做了三次深呼吸，他有点紧张。

“小青峰~”黄濑似乎在梦呓，叫的是青峰的名字。

青峰闻言轻轻地压在黄濑身上，黄濑满意地抱着青峰，“小青峰好温暖。”

身下的是黄濑。

黄濑真香。

身下的性器胀的很痛，在浴室里抱着黄濑时就早已经立起来了。青峰从黄濑的侧脸开始亲吻，小心翼翼地像在吻一件价值连城的艺术品。琐碎的吻顺着黄濑细长白皙的脖子移到两处锁骨，黄濑的锁骨很凸出，青峰一度以为是黄濑太瘦了的缘故。之后是胸前的两点红樱，黄濑的乳头很小巧，镶嵌在漂亮的胸肌上像是玉石上的红宝石一般。

青峰一口含住了黄濑的左乳乳头，心跳简直要炸掉了。

胸上异样却又舒服的感觉让黄濑别扭地扭了扭身子，他无意识地环住了青峰的脖子微微挺胸，就是这无意识的举动让青峰含黄濑的乳头更深了。

青峰把手探入黄濑的小穴中，因为在浴室里扩张过很顺利的就进去了。青峰把黄濑扶起来让他跨坐在自己身上，他揽住怀里的腰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，晚上聚会时的那个吻回味无穷青峰早想再试试了。青峰用力地吸吮着黄濑的双唇，舌头探入的一瞬就同黄濑的舌纠缠起来。黄濑那蜜色的眸子微微睁开，青峰以为黄濑醒来了。不知是酒精作用还是其他什么原因，黄濑竟然收紧了胳膊强烈地回吻着青峰。

青峰低头看了一眼，黄濑粉嫩的性器也兴奋起来了，黄濑不耐烦地摆动着臀部有一下没一下地蹭着青峰的性器。

青峰的嗓子因为性欲被抑制地太久而沙哑起来，“凉太，我要你。”

说罢青峰就托起黄濑的臀部对准自己剑拔弩张的性器让黄濑坐下来。

“嗯……”黄濑皱紧了眉头，内里被这么粗大炙热的东西侵犯还是第一次。他把头埋进青峰的肩窝里，双手紧紧地环住了青峰的腰。

简直太舒服了！

黄濑的后穴十分紧致，紧紧咬住青峰的性器不说，肠壁还不停地收缩按压着青峰紫黑的性器。

这种又压抑又舒服的感觉简直要让青峰疯掉了！

肩上的黄濑似乎是适应了这异样的感觉，呼吸变得平稳许多。扶住黄濑的腰，青峰慢慢抬起黄濑的身子。青峰在浴室里就用手找好了黄濑内里的凸起，他不怀好意地使劲往黄濑那点顶去。

“啊……”被青峰戳到了奇怪的一点黄濑不由自主地向后仰头，舒服的黄濑身体都软下来了。

青峰满意地看着黄濑乖乖趴在自己胸口喘息，粉嫩的性器顶端冒出了乳白色的精液。青峰的手从黄濑的侧腰滑到了臀部，他凭借有力的手臂托起黄濑的身子用力插了几个来回，因为次次戳到那点使得黄濑缩在他怀里努力压抑着呻吟声。

黄濑内里收缩的更紧了，青峰感觉性器都要炸开了一般舒服到想立刻射出来。青峰担心安全套会被摩擦露了，赶紧加快了插入黄濑的频率。黄濑身体已经软到只能依靠青峰的支撑才不至于倒下的地步了，眼角因为快感泛出了泪水。

青峰把黄濑扑到，把他修长细腻的双腿缠到自己腰上，和黄濑接吻的同时加快了抽插的速度，床单早就因为两人激烈的缠绵凌乱成一片了。

“哈……”黄濑射出来的那一瞬竟然收紧了小穴，这一举动青峰完全招架不住便将一大股精液全射进黄濑身体里了。

幸亏带了安全套，青峰想。

由于黄濑这是第一次做青峰不想黄濑生病或是后穴出血便忍着想再来一次的强烈欲望把黄濑抱进浴室清理了身子，青峰把黄濑抱进了自己的卧室。

看着黄濑安静的睡颜青峰满足的在他额头上落下了一个吻，明天就要开始耍无赖了，为了他和黄濑以后的幸福。

一觉醒来腰酸背痛不说竟然还躺在青峰怀里？！

黄濑猛地一下子坐起身来，腰部和屁股后面传来的酸痛感让黄濑胡思乱想了一番。他和青峰做了？！他被青峰上了？！  
黄濑用力拍了拍自己的脸告诉自己这一定是梦，他睁开眼回头一看，青峰还躺在自己旁边，而且醒了。青峰不仅醒了，脸上还一副耍完流氓的无赖模样。黄濑赶紧转回身，他告诉自己不是这样的不是这样的，和青峰是兄弟朋友啊，上床了什么的怎么行……

“喂，黄濑，你会负责吧？”耳边痒痒的，青峰起身贴着黄濑的左耳道。

“小青峰……我昨天晚上对你做什么了吗？”黄濑怯懦地看着青峰那藏青色的眸子，虽然黄濑觉得自己才像是被做了什么的人，而不是青峰。

“你不是想抵赖吧，黄濑。”青峰突然拉下脸来，他右手把黄濑地脸强制性地扭到自己面前，左手扶着黄濑的腰把他往自己怀里带。“你忘了昨晚对我做了什么？！”

“我……我不知道。”黄濑见青峰不像是在开玩笑的样子，难道自己昨天真的把青峰给压了？！不可能吧，青峰那么壮，而且肌肉特别发达啊……

“你酒后乱性了，黄濑。”青峰轻咬着黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环道，“你要对我负责。”

“可是小青峰，我觉得我后面好痛……”黄濑刚想发表一下他对究竟是谁上了谁这个问题的想法就被青峰打断了。

“黄濑，你别告诉我你不想负责。”青峰瞪着藏青色眼珠的模样挺吓人的，黄濑立马闭嘴了。“你以为我青峰大辉好欺负是不是，黄濑？”

“啊？没有啊，小青峰，你听我解释……”

“你就说吧黄濑，你是想现在就对我负责，还是被我揍一顿后被迫对我负责？”青峰瞪着黄濑，把黄濑吓得缩成一团，青峰生气起来的模样真的是很吓人。

“我负责……不过小青峰你想怎样啊？”

“咱们去领证。”

从结婚登记处出来后青峰去了趟卫生间，他把手机丢给了黄濑。

谁知这时青峰的手机接二连三响了好几声。

反正都是夫妻了，黄濑想，看一下青峰的手机也无所谓吧。

结果……

From 五月

阿大怎么样啊，小黄有被你骗到手没？和小黄结婚了之后要请我们吃顿大餐哦！

From 赤司

青峰，你已经把黄濑摆平了吧？

From 黑子

青峰君，我只想问可以把二十个奶昔里的十个换成汉堡吗？火神君想吃汉堡。顺便祝新婚快乐。

From 紫原

峰仔，我的美味棒你没忘吧？那天我可有好好帮你哦！要不是我的话小黄仔才不会因为害羞喝那么多酒的。

From 绿间

青峰，你的篮球高尾很喜欢。你已经尽人事了，会把黄濑那个蠢货追到手的。

看完奇迹众人的短信之后黄濑有一股深深的上当受骗的感觉，正好青峰从卫生间里出来了。

“小青峰！”黄濑举着手机给青峰看短信，“这是怎么回事？”

青峰一把把黄濑拉进怀里，他贴着黄濑耳朵道，“今天早上忘说了。老婆，生日快乐。”

“哈？”黄濑这才想起今天是他的生日。“所以生日礼物就是欺骗我吗？”

“你傻吗，黄濑？”青峰敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，他把红色的结婚证塞进黄濑手里，“这才是生日礼物啊。把我的后半辈子都送给你，还不够吗？”

“小青峰真是个无赖！”黄濑红着脸揪着青峰的领子吻住了青峰。

 

END


End file.
